He's WHERE?
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Virgil's reaction to finding out that the Hood is in Thunderbird Two...


**Disclaimer: i do not own the Thunderbirds or any of the characters mentioned.**

**supposed to be set just after they wake up on Thunderbird Five after the Hood's attack, but i had to change some of what they really say to make it work**

**ENJOY and please review!**

"Thanks for waking me, Brains. What's the situation there?"

Jeff was more than relieved when he felt his four boys awaken around him, falling with soft thumps as gravity was restored to Thunderbird Five. With the restoration of gravity also came the restoration of hope and seeing that Alan was alive and well brought the five Tracy's immense relief. Jeff knew what had been going through each of his four eldest sons minds when the Hood had taken over, leaving them trapped and vulnerable in space. No one was at home to protect their baby brother.

"The Hood is in T-t-t-thunderbird two, Mr Tracy," Brains reported, anxious to have them back safely as soon as possible. "He is h-h-heading for L-L-L-"

"London," Lady Penelope supplied, but Jeff had stopped listening. As soon as Brains had paused, a thud had sounded behind Jeff and he had turned to find Virgil had sat down rather suddenly. Within moments, both Jeff and Scott were by his side, Gordon supporting John as they too made their way over. Virgil had gone a nasty grey colour, and assuming that the events of the last few hours had caught up with him, Jeff wrapped his arms around his middle child, hugging him closely.

"It's all alright, son," He told him, noticing how tense Virgil was beneath the embrace. "Come on, I just need you to-"

"Breathe?" Gordon muttered under his breath, ignoring the glances that were shot his way from his father and eldest brother.

"-relax," Jeff continued, in turn ignoring Gordon. For a moment, nothing happened, but then Virgil suddenly let out an explosive breath, showing that Gordon had, in fact, been right. As Virgil began to breathe more normally, Jeff gave his shoulder one last squeeze and headed back to the controls, determined to find out the extent of the situation. Scott had taken over his role of comforting his younger brother, and was rubbing his back in the way that he used to do when Virgil was younger.

Murmuring softly, Scott was anxious to reassure his brother that everything would be alright. John had sat down on the other side of Virgil and had slung his good arm around the younger one's shoulders, also eager to reassure him. It was hard to say who was receiving more comfort from the three way embrace, but still Virgil refused to relax. Shooting John a concerned look over Virgil's head, Scott tried a different tactic.

"Come on, bro," he said gently, "What's up? We're fine, Alan's fine, everyone back on the island are fine. Tell me?"

Scott only hoped that Virgil would once again confide in his big brother, just as he always had. Heck, he needed it right now. His shoulders were stiff and his hands were balled into tight fists by his sides. He had been remarkably calm throughout the whole thing, leaving the rest of the brother's completely flummoxed about why he was reacting all of a sudden. It was unlike the young artist to get this worked up, unless he was in his `doctor` mode.

"He's…he's…he's…" Scott's little trick had worked, but only to a certain extent. As he and John watched concerned, Virgil seemed to be incapable of finishing his sentence. Gordon decided to try and help.

"Fine? Look you can see Alan, he's fine. He is even waving at you right now. Or at least he would be, if he wasn't in the middle of a conversation with Dad."

Both John and Scott shot Gordon a look of incredulity, but the prankster only shrugged.

"At least I'm trying to help."

"Not Alan," Virgil rasped, his breath coming in short bursts as he struggled to control his emotions. "The Hood, he's…he's…"

"A crazy, bald, raving lunatic?" Gordon once again tried to find the right answer to the rest of Virgil's sentence, but Virgil shook his head. Trying once more to get the end of the sentence out, he still only succeeding in getting half way there before his fury got the better of him.

"He's…he's… the lunatic is…"

"In Virge's `bird," John supplied softly, correctly guessing the end of the sentence. Virgil nodded, his hands gripping the fabric of his uniform tightly, his knuckles going white. Scott caught John's eye again and couldn't help grinning. They both looked at Gordon, who was gaping at his brother like a fish out of water. Which for Gordon, was partly true anyway…

"That's what this is about?" Scott asked, feeling an enormous sense of relief. He had been seriously worried about his brother, who was usually so calm. Yet when it came to their `birds, all Tracy brothers were fiercely protective.

"It's alright, bro. We will be out of here in a mo and then you can go and claim her back. As well as kicking the Hood's butt from London to New York in the process."

Finally, Virgil began to relax and Scott helped him to his feet, leaving John to struggle up on his own. The four boys turned expectantly to their father, who had been completely oblivious to the conversation behind him, too involved with the one he was having with his youngest.

"Alright Alan, take Thunderbird One and head to London. But be careful! Don't do anything rash until we get there. See you soon. F.A.B,"

"F.A.B, Dad," Alan voice's replied and the five of them saw the look of excitement cross his face as he turned towards his two best friends. Four of the Tracy's headed back towards Thunderbird Three, anxious to be reunited with the youngest member of the family. One brother, however, stood frozen, looking at the screen in horror.

"Scott?" John asked softly, almost certain what was going through his brother's head.

"You're letting him fly Thunderbird One?" Scott's horror struck voice proved him to be right and caused Gordon to burst out laughing.

Leading his brother back towards their escape route, John watched as Gordon did the same to Virgil. As they strapped themselves in, the two shared a grin as they heard the dark mumbling from behind them about what would happen if paintwork was scratched. It was harder to say whose threats sounded more ominous…


End file.
